


第五等爱情

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	第五等爱情

星娜（主）/马民/星灿  
狗血矫情预警 注意避雷  
续马民《假如让我说下去》

@第五等爱情

 

 

————————————————

手机铃声响起的时候朴志晟刚从罗渽民体内退出来，摘了安全套，把浊液挤到他胸前。罗渽民狂翻白眼，无奈默许他例行幼稚的主权标记，指尖搓着他手肘软软一层皮，双腿还勾在他腰侧。朴志晟一面涂抹，一面俯身吻他，潮湿的睫毛，绯红的脸颊，干裂的嘴唇。  
指腹碾过乳尖，呻吟吞食入腹，罗渽民去摸他凹陷的脊骨，一节一节按着，盛满的赤裸滚烫的爱欲，倾泻而下。他将他牢牢压制，隔了一层冷却的黏液，两副胸膛紧贴着。亲吻慢慢向下，钻到颈窝，朴志晟很乖，没有落下嚣张的痕迹，只是小心叼起一小块皮肉轻轻啃咬，像磨牙的幼兽，浅浅牙印睡一觉便不复存在。

“你属狗吗？”

罗渽民轻声笑骂。朴志晟总要啃上半天，又舔又咬，声东击西双手又摸向身下。他被压得喘不过气来，也不恼，捏着他后颈任他撒野。他向下缩去，啃他锁骨吻他胸口，含住红肿的乳尖吮吸，把自己的体液又吞回去。手指穿过他柔软的发丝，他低低地喘息，脚后跟无力地磨着他的腰背。  
舒缓的钢琴声终止，罗渽民才意识到朴志晟的手机响了很久了。

“去接电话。”

罗渽民拿脚后跟敲了敲朴志晟的屁股，扯着他的脸颊试图把他的脑袋提起来。他眯着眼，含着他的乳尖不撒嘴，双手掐住他的腰，仿佛认真喝奶的小狗崽子。

“我手湿的，你帮我看一下。”

朴志晟含糊不清地哼哼，故意用力嘬了一口。罗渽民瘪瘪嘴，一手揉着他脑袋，一手朝床头柜摸去，拇指下意识按住Home键，举到眼前，手机已经是解锁的状态。  
无论发生多少次这样的情形，罗渽民还是会愣住。他根本不记得朴志晟什么时候输入了他的指纹，可能是被他做到昏睡的某个夜晚，他蜷缩在他身边，小心翼翼捏着他指尖。其实他们之间不必透明不必忠实，第一次上床便划清了楚河汉界，朴志晟执着的坦诚如一枚针，总是猝不及防扎入心尖，对着最柔软的那处，血珠无声冒出来，短暂刺痛，最后一点痕迹也不留，只凭空占据记忆角落一个落灰的盒子。  
桌面图标很乱，没有分类，随意占满了整个屏幕，欲盖弥彰，遮掩暧昧的壁纸。罗渽民也不记得这是什么时候拍的，酒店千篇一律的白色床单，两只紧扣的手。哦，严格来说是朴志晟握着他，他那会儿大概睡着了。  
朴志晟还在孜孜不倦地嘬着乳尖，发出啧啧声响，胸口的酥麻卷走泛滥酸涩歉疚，海浪一层一层死而复生，泡沫与泥沙混沌，分不清你我。  
浪声戛然而止。  
朴志晟吃痛，依依不舍终于松开了嘴，抬头哀怨看罗渽民，眼角都疼出了泪花。而罗渽民浑然不觉，藏在黑发里的指节泛白，他用力揪住了朴志晟的头发，发根都要拔起。

未接来电，李敏亨。

像利剑当头劈下，痛了一刹那便彻底失去知觉。  
三年多了，他以为他们不会再有交集。

“谁啊？”

朴志晟痛得直哼哼，拨开罗渽民的手，揉着脑袋晕乎乎坐起来，骑到他腰上，湿漉漉的手随便往床单上抹了抹，拿过手机。手臂无力砸下去，罗渽民别过脸，咬住下唇，拿过自己的手机胡乱刷着网页来掩饰慌张，猛烈撕扯开的旧伤疤脱落了暗红的痂，血液争先恐后喷涌，渐渐掏空躯壳。

“喂，哥。不好意思啊我刚没听见。”

朴志晟拨了回去，一边低头玩着罗渽民的手，挨个揉搓他圆润饱满的指腹，又挠了挠他的掌心。见他没什么反应，狐疑发觉他苍白的脸，方才他挑起的绯色不知何时冷却了，眼底空洞，辨不出是悲戚还是恐惧。

“嗯，你二号过来是吧？行，我先给你订房间。你打算住哪啊？”

锐利视线钉在他紧抿的唇上，嘴角在颤抖。听见电话那头的答复，朴志晟皱了皱眉，瞥见罗渽民的手机屏幕，页面飞速滑动，没有停留。

“大学城？”

他一字一顿清晰复述。罗渽民忽然收拢五指，下意识攥住了他的手，颤栗着，像阵雨，短促暴戾过后又迅速归于平静，满地狼藉是证据。朴志晟攥紧了手机，手背暴起青色筋脉。

“我这儿离景区有点远啊，你要旅游的话是不是不太方便啊？哦离机场还是挺近的……那行吧，我待会儿帮你看看。嗯，拜拜。”

朴志晟挂断，心底混沌的疑团似乎有了些轮廓，他愣愣看着罗渽民上扬的颤抖的睫毛尖，他想他是上面摇摇欲坠的水滴，下一秒就要摔碎。如果不是清楚记得几分钟前他被自己干得眼泪纵横的模样，他便只能认为是旧情复燃，一个名字都能心潮澎湃，好的坏的，都溶解在一颗泪滴中。  
他把手机丢在一侧，罗渽民惊了一下，回过神来，支离破碎的魂魄匆忙拼凑完整，勉强留一个毫发无损的假象，泛红的眼角模糊了细微裂痕。

“去洗澡吧。”

朴志晟抹掉他悬在睫毛的泪珠，含住湿润的指尖，尝了满口咸涩，他俯身将这份苦渡到罪魁祸首的舌尖，闭上眼，他柔软又尖锐的睫毛刺着眼睑，探不到他一如既往卑怯晦暗的情愫。

“没力气了。”

罗渽民给予回吻，搂着他的脖子勾住他的舌尖，双腿缠住他的腰，哑着嗓子低低撒娇，努力掩藏失态，将自己浸到下一轮情欲中。  
和罗渽民待久了，朴志晟最有长进的是无论有什么不满都能暂时转移到情事上，反正当初他们的约定就是不谈恋爱只当炮友，碰壁太多次朴志晟也就懒得再争取，何必搞得身心俱疲。他又拿了个安全套，将罗渽民抱到浴室，水柱落下，他急躁地从后面闯进去。

 

赤着身子倒在另一张单人床上，罗渽民几乎要散架。前段时间忙着保研，两人没怎么联系，审核一结束就被朴志晟急吼吼拐到床上，连本带利吃遍，在浴室还想来第二次。又哄又骗许诺他明天继续，罗渽民才得以率先离开浴室留朴志晟一人解决。脑袋一歪，便看见他的手机亮起。  
解锁，打开通讯录。  
这好像是罗渽民头一次窥探朴志晟的隐私，但或许他的本意就是毫无保留地奉献，剖开赤裸裸一颗心，扔在那儿，等他什么时候动了真情，直接捡走吧。  
看清姓名底下的数字，罗渽民很难做出一个应景的表情。  
他以为自己应该快忘了李敏亨。  
毕业聚会他给出模棱两可的答案，是他自己也无法确定他们究竟算什么。他知道公交车上他握住他的手，知道图书馆他落在他额前的吻，他也记得天翻地覆的那刻他的缄默，记得最后一天他故意丢掉唇膏，他却没有追上来。  
记得直到飞机起飞的那一刻他也没等来他的消息，置顶第一条却沉寂很久的聊天框，最终和相册，和通讯录，一起毁尸灭迹。之后班级群里时常聊起近况，太过默契，他们从来交错出现，同学会也巧妙地不曾相见。  
如果真的再无瓜葛，也不算太糟。  
罗渽民选择与家乡截然不同的城市，遥远的，却是包容的。他轻松开始新的恋情，不止一段，并没有“后来我喜欢的人都像你”诸如此类无法自拔的自虐倾向。  
至少朴志晟几乎是李敏亨的对立面。

哦，差点忘了，他没有在和朴志晟谈恋爱。

眼神暗了暗，像烛火在风中弯折，滚烫的泪溅在掌心。如果说李敏亨是肋骨深处蛰伏的刺，不去想就能慢慢忽略，朴志晟也许是膝盖上的淤青，碰一下就短暂又剧烈地痛，过几天痊愈了看不见痕迹，不知何时又磕碰出新的来，周而复始，不长记性。  
罗渽民默念那串数字，原本自欺欺人或许是同名同姓的设想破碎，回避三年再见到，他无奈发现自己依然能将李敏亨的号码倒背如流。从乱七八糟的图标里找到微信花费了一些时间，点开李敏亨的头像时浴室水声停止。  
不知道。不知道是真的没声了，还是瞬间汹涌滚落的泪水冲进耳朵堵塞了知觉。罗渽民什么也听不见了，什么也看不清了。  
一张泛黄揉皱的纸，大概所有人都觉得不过一张纸，还沾满污渍。只有罗渽民知道自己写字很用力，写完卷子他喜欢摸背面那些突起的痕迹。他给李敏亨写名字的时候小心翼翼放轻了力度，但是翻个面，还是能看出轮廓的。

他为什么还要留着。

罗渽民将自己牢牢裹成一只白色的茧，呜咽闷在枕头里，尽力让自己看上去像是累得睡着了。他捂着心口，长在骨髓的刺肆无忌惮穿破了血肉，决堤的记忆冲洗伤口。他是惊涛骇浪中破损的孤舟，在巨大漩涡里往下坠，昏天黑地，他看见李敏亨圆圆的澄澈的杏眼，映着正式相识那一天，他青涩的惶恐和热望。他牵着他的手疯跑在那场奇迹般的雪中，又独自一人在温暖的午后逃亡。  
良久，良久，他真的疲倦地昏睡过去。朴志晟一直坐在另一张床边，绞着双手，佝偻着脊背，阴沉沉看对面密封的颤抖的茧，双眸泛红，泪水找不到借口落下来。他背后是杂乱，是干涸的单纯的肉欲，眼前是他的求而不得。  
最终他只将心口囤积的郁结化作一声长长的叹息，凿碎的硬块混杂了血肉。他起身，一层一层剥开那只茧，指尖轻轻蹭掉他干涸的泪痕。罗渽民钻到他怀里试图汲取温度，发觉是冰凉的，迷迷糊糊又躲远了。  
同每一次做完那样，他们挤进同一个被窝，胸膛贴着后背。罗渽民突兀的肩胛骨，荆棘上最尖锐的刺，穿透了心脏。只有在酒店房间里朴志晟能享受肆无忌惮的亲昵，他短暂又热烈地占有，只是凉透的血怎么也捂不热。

 

 

第二天罗渽民推掉聚餐，陪朴志晟看了一场烂俗爱情电影，他们头碰头靠在一起打瞌睡，爆米花撒了一地，结尾男主角给爱人放的连环烟花才把他们炸醒。

“你这好像是第一次主动跟我约会啊……”

朴志晟拽着卫衣带子，摇摇晃晃走在花坛边上，路灯很暗，余光辨不出罗渽民是什么神色，他还未消肿的眼睛也就不那么刺目。

“这都能叫约会，你要求也太低了吧。”

罗渽民咬一口雪糕，耸肩笑了一声，然后他转身看停住脚步的朴志晟，抬头，他正好立在路灯下，一束苍白的光，照着飞旋的尘埃和小虫，照不亮他晦暗的眼。

“你也没给过我机会啊。”

我准备过好多次正式约会，你哪次答应了。

朴志晟不嬉皮笑脸和他调情的时候声音低沉得可怕，少年的凛冽成人的阴郁，杂糅一起变成过分冷静的苦涩，沉淀在碗底的中药残渣，只有埋进垃圾桶的份。更叫人无措的是下一秒他又没心没肺地笑，朴志晟俯身一口咬掉罗渽民大半只雪糕，跳下花坛一溜烟跑远，白色的甜液化开，罗渽民挪开鞋尖，看它们推推搡搡摔碎在地上，秋意渐渐有了实感，先在心尖上结了霜，脆弱的一层，也叫人喘不过气。  
一大块雪糕冻得牙疼，朴志晟作孽含了一会儿，再受不了，吐在纸巾里丢掉，龇牙咧嘴，寒意渗进根部，痛得要命。他靠着下一盏路灯等罗渽民跟上，剩余时间他盯着他渐渐放大的身影发呆，舌尖抵着大牙，尝到一丝血腥味。他总要不自量力地说出真心话，好了伤疤忘了疼，知道对方根本不在意，他便学会将自己的失落伪装成玩笑，轻描淡写一笔带过，和刻意卖惨同样的效果。  
罗渽民嘴角沾了甜液，白色的。朴志晟抬手想要替他抹掉，犹豫片刻，抽出纸巾覆在他唇上，然后双手塞进卫衣的大口袋，假装漫不经心走在前头，仰头看被雾霾笼罩的夜空，近处是庸俗的霓虹灯的渲染，远处有脏兮兮的红紫色，没有星星没有月亮。  
他们会相互口，罗渽民不介意他射在脸上或者嘴里。  
刷卡进门之前，他们只是学长和学弟的关系。

 

朴志晟比罗渽民小两届，同个专业，同一栋宿舍，U型的建筑他们各在两端，站在阳台上，朴志晟抬头就能看见对面罗渽民靠着栏杆抽烟，或是光着膀子从厕所出来。第一学期就看对眼了，朴志晟想轰轰烈烈地追求，毕竟是初恋，总想要刻骨铭心。后来倒也是痛得刻骨铭心。  
但不是罗渽民的。除了李敏亨，他对自己的前任并无隐瞒。认真过的总共两个，只是牵手拥抱亲吻的表面程度，都是他的学长，一个毕业了便不辞而别，另一个撞号了，又嫌他不够坦诚，不欢而散。其他的没放在心上。他还算幸运，借着一副好皮囊不愁对他献殷勤的同性，是否真心再另当别论。身边多数同性情侣分分合合，大大小小的摩擦不断，偶尔还会大打出手两败俱伤。其实隔三差五换人挺常见，终其一生都遇不到合适的也不少。  
直到昨天他刻意忘记的三个字猝不及防重现，他发觉他饥不择食将感情生活填满烂棉絮，一只绣花枕头，好像只是为了让自己没有时间去想他。他根本没有自以为的那么洒脱豁达，初恋多珍贵。  
他又不太忍心让朴志晟做其中一团烂棉絮，见到他第一眼便不忍心。于是干柴烈火滚到床上后他问他要不要单纯约炮，其余时间各自安好，不要有牵挂，等他毕业了就散，当然期间随时可以喊停。他当时被朴志晟抱在怀里，只看得到他赤裸的胸膛，良久缄默后他说好，像荒漠里奄奄一息的流浪者。  
然后他们有几乎固定的做爱时间，寒暑假便轮流去对方的城市，也就一个多小时车程，标间，房费AA。

 

 

“唉，我发现你和我表哥是老乡欸。”

疯完后罗渽民懒洋洋窝在朴志晟怀里，朴志晟挨个捏着他软软的指腹，冷不丁冒出一句。睡意瞬间驱散，罗渽民睁开眼，怔怔盯着电视里晃动的画面，手心出汗。

“什么表哥？”

他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，尽可能用平常语气，波澜不惊，慌乱硬塞到眼底。

“昨天打电话的那个，李敏亨，他也Z市人，你认识吗？”

朴志晟的手钻进被子，沿着腰线摸下去，滑到罗渽民腿间，一面亲吻他的脖颈，一面握住他的东西。罗渽民松了口气，掉进情欲的朴志晟会很安静，甚至不喊他的名字，一心一意侵略，他扭头含住他的唇，热情回应，臀缝磨着他又膨胀的欲望。

“没印象，应该不是一个高中的。”

朴志晟很吃他主动这套，闷闷应了一声便不再追问。罗渽民攀着他的肩，慢慢坐下去，他们同时发出餍足的长叹。

“我能射里面吗？”

朴志晟箍着他的腰拼命往上顶弄，他才想起来没戴套，呻吟断成了虚线，他胡乱点头，只想着他别再提起李敏亨就好。朦胧视野映着朴志晟明朗的笑容，他错过前一刻他凝重的愣神，以为他眼里的水光只是映着自己的。  
他以前从来没答应过这个要求。

费力清理完身体，罗渽民也没发现自己的疏忽。他只觉得朴志晟干得太猛，要把他钉在身上，其实每一次朴志晟都做得像最后一次，他很难说出这回有什么不同，可能是太兴奋了。说实话，被灌满的那刻，他也觉得挺刺激。  
把罗渽民抱到床上，朴志晟又转身进了浴室，看镜子里自己猩红的眼。等到他不必再握紧拳头压抑失落愤懑，才重新走出去。  
他不明白罗渽民和李敏亨能有什么纠葛。但如果能挖到罗渽民苦苦单恋又无疾而终的过去，他好歹能幸灾乐祸一把，和他的悲惨初恋做个对比，释然几秒。  
罗渽民靠在枕头上抽烟，半眯着眼，见朴志晟走近，慵懒吐出烟圈，飞到他脸上撞碎。薄荷牙膏和苦涩的焦油缠在一起，欲火点燃之前适时收手，朴志晟钻进被窝将他搂住，他靠着他的肩，一口接一口，慢吞吞。  
朴志晟不介意他这样。罗渽民烟瘾不太重，烦躁的时候会点一支，或者情事后残留旖旎暧昧，窝在朴志晟怀里逼他吸二手烟。

“外院那个还缠着你吗？我看他差点就要跑你面前求肏了。”

“早拉黑了。你要是肯说一句是我男朋友，哪还有这么多奇奇怪怪的人骚扰我，不是单身的也来加我。”

罗渽民咬着滤嘴闷闷地笑，一截烟灰抖到被子上，他随手掸去，夹着烟，扭头捏住朴志晟的下巴，用力碰了碰他的嘴。

“满地飘零的现状你体谅一下呗，上哪儿找你这样的优质小1。”

“那你还不好好珍惜。”

罗渽民愣神。他时常分辨不出朴志晟是真的难过还是在开玩笑。最初他总是不满他对恋爱的抗拒，什么情绪也不收，嚣张外露，跟他吵得很凶，还要掉眼泪，慢慢的，他也就不痛不痒偶尔提几句，再不动声色带过，除了肉体没再讨过什么。  
如果真的只考虑做爱，朴志晟毫无疑问是他最好的选择。只是他不太明白朴志晟怎么就一根筋认准了自己，撞了南墙也不回头。他没要求他忠心耿耿一对一，不介意他跟别人上床，僧多粥少，排队眼巴巴盯着朴志晟的多了去了，只是朴志晟从来没答应过别人。  
他的借口千篇一律，没兴趣，不喜欢，压在舌根的是老子已经有男朋友了，但是罗渽民不配合。周围人也想方设法劝朴志晟尝点新鲜的，在这种事上保持洁癖挺可笑。  
他依旧默不作声在一棵树上吊着。  
罗渽民选择保持沉默，朴志晟抱着他发呆一会儿，然后掐灭了他的烟，关灯。

“睡吧。”

他拍拍他的肩，松开他，背过身去。  
酸涩堵在心口，一团乱麻找不到头绪。罗渽民把最后一口烟重重咽回身体，黑暗可以掩藏很多东西，但只是看不见而已，黏稠流淌在空气里的是铺天盖地的沉闷，变成一捆锁链扼住了喉咙。  
各自睁眼等天亮。

 

 

“后面几天就算了，我给我哥订了这个酒店，被他撞见不太好。”

国庆当天朴志晟压着罗渽民要了好几回，做到他射不出来为止。他仔细给他抹药，小心揉着被他掐得青紫的腰。趴在枕头上，罗渽民可以肆无忌惮放空，摸不透朴志晟的意图，害怕会与李敏亨重逢，又发了疯似的隐隐期待。

“干嘛，怕你哥看上我？”

主动提及是否能洗掉一点嫌疑，罗渽民摸着枕头上的纹路，勉强调笑。朴志晟顿了顿，晦暗眼底烂泥翻搅。

“我哥可是直男，还让我开大床房，也不知道是不是要带女朋友来。要是带了我就把你拉上，我才不要做电灯泡。”

手指沾了药膏探入后穴，罗渽民绷紧了背，利刃般的薄骨劈开掌心，朴志晟放开那支羸弱蝶翅，握住他耻骨，比他先湿润了眼眶。他的指尖陷入柔软枕头，闭上眼，两片风暴中无处倚靠的残叶，干裂的唇，翻起苍白死皮，凝结的暗红的血是唯一颜色。  
罗渽民在朴志晟眼中是赤裸的，微妙情绪变化都逃不过。最初他是试图在他薄情寡义中找到一点真心轨迹，他想爱和咳嗽一样无法完全隐藏，总有露出马脚的那刻。每一次都以失望告终，于是用来看他眼色，闹僵气氛前他先背叛自己。  
爱的确无法掩饰，只不过这份爱并不属于他。  
按照常理罗渽民要万分冷淡提醒他，他并不是他男朋友。显然此时此刻他的重点是李敏亨可能有女朋友，并且这让他痛苦。朴志晟替他上完药，不动声色将自己的手机推到他够得着的地方，然后起身去浴室，靠着冰凉的瓷砖，只是呆呆看着镜子。他的肩膀他的脊背叫罗渽民抓出很多血痕，他都是等它们缓慢地自行痊愈，疤痕要很久才消失。  
罗渽民如他所料去解锁他的手机。拇指触碰按键，蹦出来的是图标少的那一页，单方面握紧的手，朴志晟指根的倒刺撕了一半，露出红色的肉。  
罗渽民没有再翻看，将手机放回原位。他费力转身看向浴室，太安静，若不是磨砂玻璃隐隐描出一个静止的轮廓，他还以为朴志晟就这么离开了。

原来他会害怕他离开。

泪水淌到另一只眼眸，一半清明一半混沌。他又将自己裹成一只茧，这一次他知道自己被剥开，被锁进冰凉的怀抱，朴志晟像往常那样攥着他的手，他的锁骨渐渐盛满他的眼泪。  
最后一次相拥而眠。

 

 

 

李敏亨到达S市的第二天就去了学校找罗渽民。重逢没有想象之中的欢呼雀跃或是椎心泣血，他们面对面坐在餐馆，各自保持难堪的缄默。

“你口味变了吗？你看看这些行不行。”

没想过是李敏亨率先打破枷锁，他将手机推到罗渽民面前，让他看菜单。罗渽民划着屏幕，划到底，抿紧了嘴唇，慢慢抬眼看对面的人。  
很多东西没法用时间改变。比如罗渽民还是爱吃那些菜，比如李敏亨和他相处时依旧红了耳根，比如半个小时前罗渽民在宿舍门口滑了一跤，有人扶起他，他抬眼看见海鸥似的弯眉毛，圆圆的杏眼，一如他们初见，只是多了惶恐的欣喜。  
他仍然记得第一份悸动，

“你……还记得啊。”

蝴蝶在繁花间流连，最终收起羸弱的翅，回到干涸贫瘠的角落，裂缝中干瘪沉睡的种子，倘若雨露肯施舍，可否再唤醒。  
李敏亨红着脸点点头，反反复复蹂躏一张湿巾，对折再对折叠成小方块，又慢吞吞打开，湿润的指尖微微颤抖。目光迅速掠过罗渽民悲喜难辨的眸子，缓冲片刻又怯怯对上，对方的晦暗或明朗都浸入他澄澈如一的眼底，试图洗涤时间留下的锈斑，一片片剥落，把从前无忧的模样还回来。

“渽民。”

李敏亨将湿巾揉在掌心，深吸一口气，挺直了背，罗渽民泛红的眼眶又让他勉强维持的冷静坍塌，自暴自弃靠在椅背上，握紧了拳头。

“我表弟正好和你一个学校，我就想趁着放假来S市玩玩，顺便……顺便看看你……”

他冲他吃力扬了扬嘴角，佯装轻描淡写，坚强片刻后他无奈笑出来，摇了摇头。

“好吧你知道我……你也知道我一向不太会说话。”

他用力抹了把脸，十指交叉，抵在额前，佝偻着脊背，手肘虚弱支撑在桌上。

“其实……其实我去年就想来。可是我怕你不肯见我。更怕你已经有别人，已经不在乎我了。”

“可是，可是渽民，我再不来……再不来就可能再也没有机会了……我明年就要出国了，也许就不回来了……”

“我就想啊，我还是得过来看你一眼，远远看你一眼也行……要是你有别人了，要是你过得很好，那我也就……就……”

“但是渽民……我……我有好多话一直不敢对你说……”

哽咽愈发浓重，李敏亨捂着脸失声痛哭，从指缝淌下迟来发泄的悔恨。而罗渽民猩红的眼死死盯着他斜后方的客人，隔着两层混浊水雾，从此再穿不透。

“渽民，我还来得及吗？”

眼球转动，泪水便挤下来，损坏的龙头，一滴接一滴，然后连成线。无人知晓它们坠落的真正原因。罗渽民看着李敏亨，看着他被泪水冲刷过后更澄澈的眼眸，眼里热切的乞求，却只能看到朴志晟倚在对面阳台上抬头看他，傻乎乎地笑傻乎乎地招手，大声问他要不要一起看电影，阳光都跑进他眼底，明亮得烫人。  
然后左前方的视野只剩一个逐渐缩小的背影，变成空白时罗渽民猛的攥住李敏亨的手，像溺水者死死抓住救命稻草，究竟是否能存活也无暇顾及。而另一只无形的手攥紧了心脏，痛到昏厥前便血肉横飞，无从挽救。

“你怎么才来啊。”

 

 

罗渽民没想到朴志晟结束这段关系的方式，是在雨中排了半个小时的队，给他买鸡蛋灌饼。

「我快回宿舍了 你在不在啊 好不容易排到我就多要了一个饼 吃吗」

隔着冰冷屏幕，方块字学不会传达情绪，如同往常有意无意的撩拨。而他们上一段对话是在昨天早上，日上三竿罗渽民醒来，冰凉的身侧，一笔转账，朴志晟说他先去机场接李敏亨。

“怎么了？学校还有事吗？”

李敏亨调整了一下枕头的位置，把电视音量调小了些。罗渽民慌张锁上屏幕，支起右腿，裸露的脚踝碰到李敏亨手背。李敏亨垂眸，指节轻轻蹭了蹭那块骨头。

“室友没带钥匙，问有没有人在宿舍。”

左腿也支起，罗渽民将自己折叠起来，下巴搁在膝盖上，惶恐酸涩困在胸口。他和朴志晟的聊天背景，是不知道哪次朴志晟趁他手机没锁，故意换成了他的自拍，奇怪的角度奇怪的滤镜，又蠢又搞笑，但是罗渽民一直没换。是懒还是不忍心，或是另一种意味的舍不得，他不敢去追究。  
他现在就如同瞒着伴侣出轨的负心人，进退两难，可到底谁才算他情人，到底哪一侧才算归属。

“那你要回去吗？”

李敏亨扭头看他，抬手压下他后脑勺翘起的发尾，也压下眼底隐隐的失落。他们吃完饭去看了一场电影，在后排角落，李敏亨借着黑暗握住罗渽民的手，罗渽民歪了身子靠在他肩头。然后他们回到酒店，干坐在床上，用电视的喧嚣弥补谈话间隙的沉默，多数是李敏亨轻声讲着学校的趣事，罗渽民偶尔回应，毕竟剔除多余的枝枝叶叶，隐瞒了他和朴志晟的故事，剩下不过枯燥平凡的框架，他没有太多能光明正大倾诉的。

“嗯。其他人都回家了。那我先走了？”

罗渽民投下些真诚歉意，望着李敏亨湿漉漉的眼。李敏亨抿着嘴点点头，又用力揉乱了他的头发。他们相视而笑。过去罗渽民开小差或者装睡不听他讲题，他就这么欺负他。

“渽民等一下！”

罗渽民正打算下床，一条腿迈下去，李敏亨突然急匆匆捉住他的脚踝，他便带着他摔到地上，腰部撞上抽屉突出的把手，李敏亨慌张挪开无意压到他胸口的双手，背到身后，直直地分开膝盖跪在罗渽民两侧，脸颊红得发烫。

“我……明天就走了。”

“这么快？不是昨天才来吗？”

罗渽民怔了怔，辨不出自己是释然还是失落。李敏亨摸了摸鼻子，别开视线。

“嗯，有些材料还没办好。本来……如果见不到你，我是打算今天就回去的……”

罗渽民张了张嘴，李敏亨一手捂着脸，另一手冲他慌张地摆了摆。

“啊……你不用来送我……我表弟会过来……你快点回去吧，你室友应该等急了……”

李敏亨站起身，拘谨地理了理衣服，摸摸脸颊，可怜兮兮低头望着罗渽民，轻声嘟嚷。

“本来……本来……想问问你要不要留下来过夜……”

罗渽民扶着床头柜慢慢站起来，刘海该剪了，一直刺着眼睛，容易泛酸。这一天他看着李敏亨，无数次想起朴志晟最初的模样，被拒绝后耷拉着眼角，像只受了冷落的小狗，即便是电话联系也能感知他软糯的委屈与不满。只是后来他甚至不再摇尾巴。或许也不再跟着他走。

“我元旦还能来吗？”

李敏亨攥住罗渽民的手。罗渽民说，好。

“渽民，你再等我一次。”

李敏亨偿还一个迟到三年的吻，换他主动，像捧起矜贵脆弱的收藏品，小心翼翼贴上滚烫的唇。干瘪的种子死而复生，生根发芽，而蝴蝶成了枯叶，奄奄一息落在宽阔叶面，无处可逃。  
罗渽民还是说，好。

 

朴志晟就坐在酒店对面的长椅上，双臂交叠在胸前。罗渽民从大堂走出，停在雨水刚好入侵的台阶上。  
这几步路他走了多久呢。但或许扩大几何倍数也不足以抗衡朴志晟为他浪费的时间。  
绵延的秋雨，雨幕其实很薄。朴志晟从头到尾都湿透。  
这是罗渽民最后一次离他这么近，一臂距离，刚好接过他从外套里拿出的鸡蛋灌饼，指尖都不会碰到。他惊慌失措将扶着腰的另一只手收回，而帽檐和黑夜遮住他的脸色。  
然后他听见他说，

再见。

 

 

「  
是否幸福轻得太沉重  
过度使用不痒不痛  
烂熟透红 空洞了的瞳孔  
终于掏空终于有始无终

得不到的永远在骚动  
被偏爱的都有恃无恐  
玫瑰的红 容易受伤的梦  
握在手中 却流失于指缝 又落空」

 

李东赫是这家清吧的兼职驻唱。半年前朴志晟也是这样失魂落魄地走进来，只不过那天没下雨。他一个人坐在吧台边，安安静静一杯接一杯灌酒，不理会旁人的搭讪或慰问。那时李东赫刚开始唱红玫瑰，他就转过身来，捧着空酒杯呆呆地听，歌唱完了，眼泪悄无声息也填平了杯底。他又接着喝酒。  
出于同情心泛滥以及同类之间微妙的牵引，本该结束工作回家睡觉的李东赫坐到朴志晟身边的空位，夺走了他的酒杯。

“小朋友，失恋了？”

不知道是哪个词戳到痛处，或是一箭双雕，朴志晟忽然哇一声大哭起来，甚至没有崩溃前兆，一下子撕心裂肺。

“我不是小朋友。”

李东赫吓了一跳，手忙脚乱给他找纸巾擦脸，一面拍着他的背，好声好气地哄。

“好好好不是小朋友，对不起啊大兄弟……”

这种典型的小孩子号啕大哭法如果不是知道这附近基本没有初高中生我真的要叫家长了。李东赫一边哄一边无奈地翻白眼。朴志晟死死揪着他的袖子，哭腔不减反增，几乎要哑了嗓子背过气去。

“我也没失恋。”

“好好好没失恋没失恋啊唉你好好坐着我扶不动你唉——”

朴志晟直挺挺摔下椅子，扑通跌坐在地上继续哭嚎，李东赫被拽得一个踉跄，找人帮忙才把这个一米八几的小醉鬼架上椅子。

“他不喜欢我。”

“他跟我上床又不跟我谈恋爱，他怎么这么坏啊……”

朴志晟一头栽进李东赫怀里，撅着屁股，可怜兮兮像只滑稽的鸵鸟。李东赫愣愣抱着他的脑袋，胸口的振动严重阻碍他思考。平时他要是心情愉悦，还会给看上去情场失意的客人排忧解难，舌灿莲花哄得人团团转，现在却一时无从开口。  
这应该是情窦初开就遇上了花花蝴蝶，比较棘手。  
他就费力地抱着他，一直等到他哭累，等到他哭干了眼泪哭哑了嗓子，揪着他的衣襟颤抖。他问他需不需要叫朋友来接他，他丧失了回答的能力，他就自作主张用他的指纹解锁他的手机，指着最新的通话记录，问他打给这个人行不行。  
李东赫一直记得朴志晟当时迸发的痛苦，他拼命往后退，好像远离屏幕上的名字就能逃出沼泽。坏人。他不停地说，眼泪又落下来。这个是坏人。  
李东赫只好陪他又坐了很久很久，和他聊些无关痛痒的话题，等他眼底终于恢复一点清明。离开前朴志晟指指他的卫衣，开口就是苦涩。

“我给他买过这件。他还挺喜欢的。但是。”

他没再说下去。

 

之后朴志晟经常来这家清吧，挑李东赫上班的日子，等他唱完了下来陪他说话。他给他讲他和罗渽民的事，一边喝酒一边哭，无非是又一次心意被无视，精心策划的约会作废。李东赫说他傻，劝他别在意，何苦拿真心碰石头，上床而已，谁也不亏，要实在受不了，把话说开就走人。  
可我真喜欢他。朴志晟哭哭啼啼，一直不愿断。他周五晚上总是不来，李东赫知道这是他们固定的日子。我是喜欢跟他上床，可是为什么他不能做我男朋友呢，也不吃亏啊，我还给他拿快递给他拿外卖，随叫随到的，为什么不能喜欢我呢。  
那他叫过你吗？李东赫把啤酒换成牛奶。  
上床的时候叫。朴志晟看也不看一口闷了。  
说不定受过情伤不愿意谈恋爱呢，可能喜欢你但是不想说出来而已。你看他跟你上床之后也没跟别人谈情说爱也没找别人做。李东赫只能这么安慰他。他始终没有追问他故事的另一位主角姓甚名谁，朴志晟也没给他看过照片，也许是没有。说到底这都与他无关。  
其实那会儿朴志晟在罗渽民面前已经表现得很坚强很成熟，被他血淋淋割去了棱角又狠狠磨平，不得不模仿他的铁石心肠。但是他什么话都会跟李东赫说，幼稚脆弱暴露得一干二净也不会遭到嫌弃，哭一顿笑一顿就暂时解开郁结，伪装久了总要找个发泄的途径。慢慢的他极少再提起罗渽民，反正凑巧的是他们还有很多共同话题可以聊，有共同兴趣爱好。反倒是朴志晟和罗渽民，除了脸和身体之外大概再没什么能够匹配的，全靠朴志晟一腔热血撑着，听罗渽民在高潮时一遍又一遍喊他，才有片刻他全部拥有他的假象。  
李东赫很健谈，他们其余时候也在微信上聊天。朴志晟去李东赫在的师范学院找他踢球，公共浴室里李东赫盯着他看了很久，然后他们相互替对方用手摸出来。为此朴志晟难过了好一阵子，觉得自己在肉体出轨。

“他知道我吗？”

李东赫念的音乐教育，教育起朴志晟确是一套一套的。朴志晟一杯接一杯喝酒，又开始哭。他的手机对罗渽民不设防，但是他从来不看也不注意他平时的动向，完全不知道李东赫的存在，于是朴志晟没能用这招试探他的心意。  
追着你跑的男人这么多，当着他面要和你约炮的也有，他难受过吗？朴志晟哭得更凶，他知道罗渽民不介意他再去干别人，他甚至替他朋友牵过线。那一次他和他大吵一架，单方面歇斯底里，哭着问他为什么要这样，罗渽民反问他不觉得只和一个人会无聊吗，他又反问，我喜欢的是你，我为什么要跟别人搞，罗渽民就不说话了。每次他说出喜欢，罗渽民就开始回避。  
朴志晟你别一副被我强奸的失足少女样，喜欢就喜欢你接着当爱情傻逼去，恶意压榨免费的知心姐姐你有没有良心啊。李东赫嘴巴也毒，但朴志晟乐意被他骂。跟李东赫在一块总是最轻松，他不喜欢装成熟，他想跟人斗嘴想跟人撒娇，而跟罗渽民，三句话结束要么上床要么冷场。  
李东赫有次喝多了骂得重，骂他贱骨头。他笑呵呵给他一拳，他就是犯贱，都这样了还是死心塌地喜欢罗渽民。

 

 

“东赫哥，我知道他为什么不肯跟我谈恋爱了。”

几天前朴志晟久违地提起罗渽民。他从来没喊过渽民哥，全名也很少叫，毕竟他们之间没必要说太多话。李东赫警惕地收走他面前还没开封的啤酒。

“他白月光是我亲表哥欸。”

朴志晟说着说着被自己逗笑，咯咯耸着肩膀，笑着笑着开始哭，没有酒精催化，只是捂着脸呜咽。李东赫绕到他身边，把他脑袋夹到胳膊底下，像野蛮护着一只雏鸟。朴志晟抱住他的腰，抵着他胸口放声大哭。

“他们不可能的啊……阿姨不会同意的……”

“为什么不要我啊……为什么啊……我这里什么阻碍都没有……只要他同意我就能带他回家啊……”

 

 

最后，现在，看上去比以往任何一次都要狼狈的朴志晟，安静坐在角落，不哭也不闹，乖巧又迷茫地等李东赫结束工作。李东赫把怀抱给他，没在意他汹涌的潮湿，朴志晟靠在他胸口，半晌也没动静。

“结束了。”

最后他说，没带半点哭腔。  
正好是一年前朴志晟认识了罗渽民，他在打烊前插队抢走了最后一个鸡蛋灌饼，用棒棒糖赔礼道歉。现在他还给他，但是罗渽民没给他糖。

算了，也不值钱。

 

 

醒来头痛欲裂，朴志晟看着怀里的人，怔了怔，又闭眼睡回笼觉。他抱的是罗渽民还是李东赫，好像确实没什么区别。不过李东赫的手感要软一些，不扎人。  
十多分钟后他被李东赫拍醒，后者哑着嗓子软绵绵骂了他一顿。他断断续续想起昨晚一些片段，李东赫那副好嗓子用来叫床很销魂，他没忍住多要了几次，都射在里面。他没喝酒，那时清醒得很。  
原来这种事真的没什么大不了。  
头疼是因为淋雨感冒了，李东赫指着他的鼻子嗔怪，要是传染给他就赔双倍的医药费。他笑着咬住他的指尖，说，哥，以后你陪着我吧。  
李东赫没拆穿他硬藏到眼底的落寞。好，但是这次房费你付。  
朴志晟又压着他做了一次，然后迟来的眼泪爆发，他哭湿他的肩膀。

“要可以约会的那种。”

 

 

李敏亨来电话问罗渽民能不能送送他。罗渽民刚从校医院出来，走到马路对面，拎着一袋药，眼下一片青黑，口罩底下面色苍白。

“渽民，我弟放我鸽子，陪他对象去了，你有空吗？”

对象？

药盒七零八落摔在地上，松开的手指颤抖。罗渽民怔怔看着朴志晟和另一个陌生男人亲昵地走进校门，牵着手，推推搡搡嬉笑着被押进医院。他希望此时此刻突发的心悸只是因为失眠和感冒，是川流不息的车辆轮番碾过，模糊血迹拖得很长很长，折磨不肯停歇，半死不活的躯壳又沉入深海，无法喘息，最终安静地破碎。他捂着胸口蹲下来，背对医院大门，才记起这些药朴志晟给他都买过的，抽屉里收拾出一个小格，上次生病的时候没吃完。他半夜陪着他打点滴。

“渽民？你还在吗？是在忙吗？”

罗渽民如梦初醒，抹掉额前的虚汗，慌张收拾好药物，猛然起身，眼前一片晕眩，他靠在树上，痛苦地闭上眼，落叶坠在肩头，他的嗓音像叶子上密布的虫洞，千疮百孔。

“没。刚在拿药。”

“有点感冒。嗯，昨天淋雨了。”

“没事……休息一下就好了。”

李敏亨依依不舍问了很久，如果不是航班原因大概会立刻冲过来。

“敏亨。”

罗渽民看见那一对人出来，男人拽着朴志晟往宿舍区走，在埋怨他什么，朴志晟抱着他的胳膊撒娇。

“你能不能再待几天。”

 

 

 

“罗渽民，你怎么烟瘾越来越重了？”

室友从阳台回来，担忧地朝罗渽民努努嘴。阳台角落废弃的花盆是他们的公用烟灰缸，轮流清理。最近一直是罗渽民主动负责。罗渽民茫然瞥了他一眼，抿了口咖啡，接着打游戏。

“不会是和那小孩闹掰了吧？他好久没朝我们这儿大吼大叫了，怪想念的。”

手顿了顿，血条被砍下一半。罗渽民垂眸，苦涩从舌尖浮到眼前，藏在暗处。

“没。没处过。”

键盘砸得噼里啪啦响。室友挠挠头，皱着眉满脸不可思议。

“不是吧？他每次找你你不都跟热恋期一样，大晚上都能笑成傻逼。”

角色死亡。罗渽民退出游戏，摘下耳机，盯着电脑默认壁纸发呆。半晌才动了动嘴唇。

“他有对象了。”

平淡得如同在描述今天天气真好。

“唉，是不是那个师范的？”

另一位室友八卦地探过脑袋，兴致勃勃瞪圆了眼。

“……是吧。”

罗渽民举着倾斜的咖啡杯，失神望着晃动截面模糊的倒影，泼在衣襟的深色污渍慢慢扩大。

“你认识啊？”

“不算吧。上学期我不是去过师范踢球吗，看见那学弟也在，跟那边一人玩得挺好的，踢完一块出去了。后来在酒吧附近看见他俩好几次。”

“不至于吧……那小孩这么粘罗渽民，你别瞎说啊。”

“我就随便猜猜，渽民不是说跟他没处过么……那学弟有次喝多了还是师范那个给他扶回来，刚好让我撞见。我还以为渽民知道呢，就一直没说。”

“你一说我到想起来了，是不是快递点附近那个清吧？我好像也看见过，他在那唱歌吧？”

“对，现在想想他俩关系也太好了点，十有八九真的吧。昨天我还看见他们一起吃饭呢。”

推拉门移动发出刺耳声响，阻断三人热烈的议论。

“唉，都别说了，他肯定不好受。”

笼罩在烟雾里会让自己好过很多。再全部吞进肺腑。罗渽民垂眸看对面，混浊的灰白里，印出一个轮廓。  
朴志晟趴在栏杆上打电话。一只手臂垂在外面，小猫似的张开五指挥来挥去。或者抵着扶手打滚转圈。或者抓抓脑袋，来回踱步，欢快雀跃。总是笑着。偶尔室友会打开阳台门踹他一脚，嬉笑着让他小声点，要么就滚进去睡觉。  
罗渽民时常这样看着他，隔着雾隔着夜色，朦胧虚幻。尤其和李敏亨通话时，他也握着手机，他也笑，烟灰落在废弃花盆，他淌下餍足甜蜜。就好像朴志晟电话那头是自己，怕小孩再大吼大叫吵到别人才选择手机。电流改变了音色。  
没关系，朴志晟再也不会抬头。他可以正大光明活在幻想里。  
他也明白朴志晟跟他相处时从没这么开心过。  
快到冬天了。罗渽民裹紧外套，火星烧到指尖，难得的温暖。

 

朴志晟说再见，是真的再也不见。曾经他想方设法制造无数巧合，现在要避而不见实在太容易。要是真这样罗渽民还能好过些，但他差点忘了他身上被他逼出来的隐忍稳重。他只是当他不存在，没有拉黑没有屏蔽，像通讯软件里出于友善随手加的校友，改好备注可能一辈子都不会记得有这个人。  
朴志晟原本就不太能藏得住情绪，喜怒哀乐都要发条动态表达一番。国庆开始隔三差五刷屏朋友圈，看了什么电影去哪个景点玩，找到哪家深藏不露的美食店，无一例外是和李东赫一起，甚至还有在他家吃饭的记录。都是公开的，罗渽民和朴志晟有很多共同好友，他能看见很多点赞和评论。他室友没加过朴志晟，对李东赫的了解却还要比他多很多，至少结束床伴关系前他完全不知道这个人的存在。朴志晟第一次发照片，没有露脸，有人问是不是终于修成正果了，过了一会儿那条评论就不见，取而代之的是朴志晟光明磊落的介绍，一三五晚上多捧捧场哈。  
罗渽民偷偷去过那家清吧，做贼一般躲在角落。台上的男人嗓音很独特，是裹了蜜糖的慵懒缱绻，要淌下悲伤也可以。长相也很不错。朴志晟坐在最佳位置，结束后他们接吻拥抱，喝上几杯便牵着手往外走，打打闹闹，氛围太过轻松融洽。罗渽民慢吞吞跟在后面，看着他们走进酒店，他在大街中央站了很久，然后给朴志晟的动态挨个点赞。  
是他先说的要各自安好，现在他们也都做到了。  
他和朴志晟的聊天背景还是他的自拍，他偶尔会调出来看一看，最后一条记录停在那个雨夜。朴志晟换了新铃声，他听见过一次，原来那段钢琴是罗渽民是弹的，现在是李东赫的歌。  
其实如果罗渽民愿意，他很早之前就能成为那些照片里的另一位主角。

 

「  
说来实在嘲讽  
我不太懂 偏渴望你懂」

 

 

这一年的最后一天没有太多不同，身边换了新人，日子还是照过。熙攘人群中李敏亨捉住罗渽民的手，街道两旁树木缀满花哨的彩灯，五光十色点亮整一个校园。李敏亨做早班飞机过来，下午在酒店搂着罗渽民睡了一觉，没干别的。  
学校元旦晚会总是很隆重也千篇一律，翻来覆去几个类型的节目再穿插互动抽奖环节，内容紧跟时代潮流而已。李敏亨有点想看，罗渽民就找学生会的临时要了两张票。凭票可以领棒棒糖和荧光棒，他们对号入座，罗渽民指尖捏着纸棍，转来转去，不二家那个小姑娘的笑脸变得模糊。奶茶味的，朴志晟最爱吃这个。罗渽民愣了一下，把糖放进口袋里。  
去年的这一天，罗渽民和朴志晟第一次上床。开场表演是朴志晟在的街舞社，六分钟的串烧，他solo了两分钟，剩下四分钟一直在领舞，还冲观众席抛媚眼，罗渽民臊得把外套拉链拉到顶，立起领子挡住半张脸。后面的节目他没能看下去，主持人老套的开场白还没说完，他就被人一把扯出去，朴志晟穿着骚包紧身裤，破洞开到大腿根，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖还故作沉着，实际上可怜巴巴，学长，真的不跟我试试吗。  
新年的烟火他们没看，零点的时候罗渽民正被朴志晟从后面插到高潮。他已经不明白当时为什么要和他做那样的约定，可能只是那段时间觉得谈恋爱很累很无聊，后来想反悔，李敏亨出现了，朴志晟就走了。  
李敏亨兴致勃勃研究着节目单，拍拍罗渽民的大腿，指着开场节目的演出名单让他看朴志晟的名字。

“我好像一直没给你介绍我表弟，没想到他有表演啊，一会儿我指给你看，他从小就学街舞的。”

罗渽民看着李敏亨天真纯粹的自豪神色，笑不出来，勉强点点头。去年晚会结束朴志晟就被踢出了街舞社，理由是抢了社长风头，罗渽民就再没见过他跳舞，今年估计人手不够只能硬着头皮去请他。  
哦，也可能朴志晟主动要求的，跳给他对象看。跳完舞去开房，可以做到第二年。  
罗渽民抓着李敏亨的手，茫然地挨个捏他圆圆的指腹，他缩起手指挠了挠他的掌心。铃声响了，李敏亨局促地握着手机，睁圆了杏眼小心翼翼用目光征询罗渽民的意见。

“干嘛不接啊，小情人？”

罗渽民踢踢他的小腿，调笑道。李敏亨涨红了脸，揉着耳垂，瘪瘪嘴，轻声细语。

“前女友……我跟你说过的，现在就是关系挺好的……可能我妈……呃……她以为我跟她还……”

“好啦快接电话吧。”

罗渽民哭笑不得，戳戳李敏亨的脑袋。

“我这不是怕你误会嘛……”

“你都不介意我有前男友我干嘛提防你前任？快去吧，一会儿就开始了。”

李敏亨无辜眨眨眼，又捏了捏罗渽民的掌心，才一步三回头地出去。  
笑容瞬间收回。罗渽民拉下嘴角，怔怔看着出口的背影，憋在胸膛的一口气缓缓吐出，他瘫在椅背上，追光一道一道晃过。  
那天李敏亨当即改了机票，罗渽民回宿舍收拾了几件衣服就去酒店和他一起住。他还支支吾吾问他要标间还是大床房，罗渽民陷入沉默，李敏亨等了他一会儿，最终订了标间。  
别传染你了。罗渽民后知后觉解释。没事，以前你也容易感冒，我不照样活蹦乱跳的。李敏亨有些失落地笑。  
等罗渽民感冒差不多好全，李敏亨才走，假期也快结束了。李敏亨把一切摊牌，断断续续坦白过去的真相，包括中断的初吻，包括他畸形的家庭。罗渽民病恹恹窝在他怀里，红了眼眶，不太想落泪。说到激动时李敏亨将罗渽民压在身下，唇舌交缠，他试探着将指尖探入衣衫，罗渽民推开他，猛烈咳嗽。  
对不起。他们同时道歉。李敏亨敲敲脑袋，红着脸去了浴室，罗渽民瘫在床上，空洞得像具新鲜尸体。半晌他颤栗着掀起上衣，苍白肌肤密布来自朴志晟的印记，浅色的，还没褪干净，但是快了。眼泪灌进耳朵，他把自己紧紧裹成一只茧。  
李敏亨大概不会明白他这样彻底斩断了罗渽民已经亲手烧得摇摇欲坠的桥，他只能倒退，再去不了新的对岸。其实他不必飞来，他也不该应邀。太晚才明白，很多分道扬镳的故事不配拥有续写，强行征用的笔墨本该用来记叙新的篇章，代价是未来戛然而止，在本可以皆大欢喜的美满结局前。  
李敏亨可以一辈子活在他的象牙塔里，罗渽民不能。

 

 

“你好，麻烦借过一下。”

熟悉的声音忽然响起，罗渽民抬头，浑身血液都凝固。李东赫茫然地眨了眨眼，扬了扬手中的门票，又指指他横占过道的长腿。罗渽民僵硬地收回腿，低头，门票在掌心皱成一团。李东赫在他旁边坐下，手机屏幕随即亮起，备注是小祖宗。

“我到了我到了我的祖宗欸，别催了。哎知道了，等下最骚的那个就是你，我又不瞎。我靠你行行好别乱来，你不要脸你爹我还要呢……挂了，你好好准备啊。”

李东赫一面笑骂一面翻白眼，挂断电话没一会儿就收到朴志晟的消息，一张后台自拍，足够迷人又透着百分百的傻气。李东赫捧着手机狂笑，打了一串乱码又哆哆嗦嗦删除，回了好多嫌弃的表情包。罗渽民死死盯着他的聊天界面，背景是他们的合照，朴志晟隔着屏幕用文字撒泼打滚，羡煞旁人的幸福。注意到身侧异样视线，李东赫扭头，捉住罗渽民慌张撤走的空洞的眼神，愣了一会儿，疑惑地皱着眉，继续和朴志晟斗嘴。  
罗渽民摸到口袋里的烟盒和棒棒糖，两样都紧紧攥在手心。闭上眼还不足以逃避，要立刻死掉才不会再痛。

难道他从来没提起过我。是不敢还是觉得不重要。

李敏亨的回归解救他，他晃着他的胳膊，软声说想吃东西。李东赫刚结束一场恶战，茫然看着身边这一对依偎着离开，忽然想到什么，慢慢张大嘴，下巴都要脱臼。  
大多数人要么出去潇洒要么挤在礼堂等晚会，此刻学校很冷清，繁杂的彩灯看上去是累赘，那些光秃秃的树会知道痛苦。李敏亨和罗渽民牵着手，慢悠悠往校外去，南方的冬天太渗人，冷得刺骨。

“这里不下雪。”

罗渽民冷不丁冒出一句，白色水雾蔓延在冷风里。李敏亨把他冰凉的手塞进自己口袋，暖融融的，十指紧扣。

“我那边雪太大了。”

步伐没有停顿，只是很长一段时间，他们都没再开口。沉到夜色里。

 

李东赫和朴志晟一天能吵三回。前者勤俭持家办事细致，朴志晟赖上他之后原形毕露干什么都没心没肺毛毛躁躁。这会儿李东赫揪着朴志晟的耳朵在大街上怒吼，原因是周围像样的宾馆全部爆满。

“你是猪吗？我有没有跟你说过要提前好久订啊？我还以为你早安排好了，现在怎么办，都门禁了，露宿街头啊？还是麦当劳激情续杯？”

朴志晟双手合十拼命撒娇求饶，十多分钟后他们推推搡搡奔进麦当劳取暖。

“你不觉得这样跨年也别有一番风味吗？”

朴志晟强行为自己的过失开脱，啃一口汉堡，沾了奶油的嘴往李东赫脸上凑。

“有你个破忒头啊！你想在厕所打炮吗？”

李东赫翻了个白眼，无奈任他乱啃。

“那可不行，哥你叫得太浪了，藏不住。”

朴志晟咯咯傻笑，抽出生菜丢进纸盒。

“再浪也没你今天骚，你知不知道底下一堆人喊着求肏啊，不分男女。”

李东赫把他的生菜夹回去。朴志晟乖乖一起吃掉，吮了吮手指头，凑到他耳边调笑。

“哥，那你喊了没？”

“你要不要脸啊朴志晟，反正今晚你也肏不到。”

李东赫狠狠拧他大腿肉，春宵一刻值千金，他还在惋惜流水般哗哗逃走的一大笔财富。朴志晟痛得直哼哼，又去揉眼睛，可怜兮兮倒在李东赫肩上。

“我眼妆是不是没卸干净啊。我靠他们又给我画全包眼线，给我整得跟妖艳贱货似的。”

李东赫拍开他油乎乎的手，拿纸巾给他擦。

“你可不就是贱么，给自己找这么多苦吃。”

朴志晟攥着他的手腕，猛然收紧了。李东赫愣了愣，随即摊开掌心捂住朴志晟的眼睛。浓重的悲戚还是从指缝漫出来。

“你还想他吗？”

朴志晟摇摇头，呆滞片刻，又垂下头。掌心逐渐湿润。李东赫久违地搬出他怀抱的最初用途，他抱着朴志晟的脑袋，一手轻轻捏着后颈，一手揉着头发。朴志晟攥着他的衣服小声地哭。  
罗渽民拿去填补陈旧遗憾的东西，是他冷掉的一颗心。他践踏了太多次，跳不起来了，他捡不回去了。胸口那个洞他要用什么来堵上，怎么可能轻易就愈合。一碰就痛，他哪有故意表现给他看的那样洒脱。可他永远都这样不在意。

 

 

“我一直忘了问，渽民，你是去哪里读研？”

一盘蒜蓉虾都被李敏亨剥好放进罗渽民的碗里。罗渽民叼着虾背，顿了顿，慢慢嚼烂了咽下去。

“T大。”

他盯着叠罗汉似的赤裸的虾，李敏亨盯着他，刚夹起的牛肉掉到地上。

“那你以后会出国吗？”

李敏亨放下筷子，用湿巾擦拭掌心冒出的汗水，又攥紧了拳头，轻颤着追问。

“暂时没这个打算。”

罗渽民分了一半虾给他，冲他笑了笑，无奈又无力。

“我们还有大半年……”

“那个女孩其实很适合你。”

 

 

“哥，你毕业了直接工作吗？”

朴志晟搂着李东赫，一件羽绒服裹了两个人。哭够了他能轻松很久，除了红肿的眼，其余已经如常。

“对啊，过几天要去我家附近那个艺术培训中心面试，我觉得日子还挺滋润的。”

“你不出去吗？”

“出去干嘛啊？家里挺好的，我不能给我爹妈搞出个孙子，总不能唯一一个儿子都常年见不到吧。你呢？肯定要回家吧。”

“嗯。高考没发挥好，考研再考回去吧。”

街上渐渐热闹起来，人群在扩大，为了等零点的烟火。李东赫摸了摸从来舍不得摘的手链，无奈笑着往朴志晟怀里又缩了几分。

“也是，你们这些沿海的，都留不住。”

 

 

李敏亨伏在罗渽民身上喘息，两具赤裸的躯壳刚结束纠缠。

“渽民，我秋天才走。你别再推开我了。”

他又一次哀求。

“嗯。”

罗渽民轻声应允，推开李敏亨，艰难坐起来，打开双腿，在他迅速重新灼热的窥探下，用手指弄出后穴的浊液，又在他逐渐冷却的视线里，用纸巾草草擦拭了身子，穿上衣服。

“介意我抽烟吗？”

罗渽民从外套里摸出烟盒和打火机，温和笑着对上李敏亨极度错愕的目光，他在他眼中看见一座轰然倒塌的白塔，从天上坠落的是自己。他没有继续征求他的同意，径自点燃了烟，颤着双腿挪到窗边，拉开帘子，推开窗户。寒冷迅速入侵，下颌到锁骨密密麻麻的吻痕隐隐作痛。罗渽民浑然不觉，趴在窗台上茫然看着不知何时变得过分热闹拥挤的街道，烟雾在冷风中摇曳。  
又一对情侣加入这团嘈杂，罗渽民死死盯着他们移动的轨迹，眼泪狠狠砸下来。

“你比你表弟温柔多了。”

瓷杯摔在地毯，发出笨重闷响，像遥远国度爆炸的弹药，将一切夷为平地，葬于永久寂静。  
罗渽民咬瘪了滤嘴，努力扬着嘴角，无声笑得凄厉绝望。街景变成一团混沌，水雾和烟雾怎么也挥不去，撕不开，他拿眼泪做祭奠，怎么足够。

“我第一次和他做完，两天都不能好好走路。”

烟头灭在掌心，他转身拿起外套，冲出房间。李敏亨让他撞了个趔趄，贴着墙壁，跌坐下来。罗渽民拼了命向人群跑去，哭着寻找他弄丢的人。

 

“十——九——”

朴志晟和李东赫踩到花坛边上。

“六——”

朴志晟扶着李东赫爬上花坛中央的小塔，站得很高。罗渽民看见他了。他就快跑到了。

三，

二，

一。

李敏亨拉住罗渽民，他光着脚，穿得单薄。人们在烟火轰鸣中拥抱接吻，他们也是。他们也是。

 

零。

 

 

END


End file.
